Pink Chocolate
by Hazey Rine
Summary: I woke up to a heavy and rather demeaning feeling. Could you guess why? Well, let's just say that waking up to heavy deadly glares isn't the best way to start your unbelievably and undoubtedly long day.


**Some of you may have heard by now, but I'm losing interest in Shugo Chara!, for several reasons. This, here, is an apology fic that also serves as a Valentine's day fic. It may also turn out to be Rima's birthday fic, or I'll whip something out on her actual birthday when I have the chance to. You're wondering about my other stories... as I've told several FFNET friends on facebook, I'll be continuing them but I will not be starting any new ones. Since there are a lot open you won't be saying goodbye to me any time soon. **

**So, this was badly finished and sorta rushed because I'm busy being passed to several stylers to celebrate Rove's 18th Birthday. **

**Peace. **

* * *

><p>February: Chocolates and Pinks<p>

I woke up to a heavy and rather demeaning feeling. Could you guess why? Well, let's just say that waking up to heavy deadly glares isn't the best way to start your unbelievably and undoubtedly long day. Though sunshine melted her golden eyes and turned her molten gaze towards me.

"Good morning Rima-chan." I leaned up to give her a kiss but I met the silky surface of my wife's favorite pillow instead. My head fell on the bed and was tilted upward to see Rima sitting on her knees, pillow in hand. Again she was glaring at me for no apparent or obvious reason. "What's wrong?"

"You and Amu were talking again?" I groaned and turned to lay down on my back. I never know what runs through Rima's mind. She gets mad at me for the silliest and smallest things. Being a girl, I think that's what matters the most. The small things.

"This is so unfair! I call you to tell you that I need you to come to the doctor with me," I knew where this was going "But no-! You just had to finish your basketball game. But when Amu calls, it's always 'I'll be right there!'. Tell me Fujisaki Nagihiko, who is your wife here?"

"You are." I surrendered and fished into my bedside drawer for a second, suddenly remembering what date it was. When I grabbed the white box from it, I placed it on the bed, opened it, picked one of the sweet treats and pushed it inside her open mouth. The chocolate muffled her protests.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rima-chan." I laid back on the bed and let out a sigh, this was nearly an everyday thing. She'd always be mad at me. Crazy mood swings, I'll tell you that. "Why exactly did you have to go to the doctor's yesterday?"

"If you came you would know." She finished chewing on the chocolate and glared at me, her eyes welling up with believable but fake tears. I looked at her with an expression that probably made her feel the slightest bit of guilt cause she side and switched back to being all nice to me- which is a side I rarely catch now-a-days. "I needed a check up."

"For what?" This sounded serious. I leaned upwards and propped myself on my side so I could see her face. She looked startling beautiful, even with her blonde hair thrown over here and there.

"First of all, I have to ask." She looked at me, all serious and teacher like. "How do you feel about-."

"Rima-chan," I let out a sigh "How many times do we have to go through this? Amu-chan is a friend, my best friend. Only a friend. I love you and if you're questioning my feels, here's something to think about- I married you didn't I?"

"I wasn't asking about Amu, but it's good to know that I'm getting on your nerves." She mumbled back in an obvious monotone. That tone, was the tone she used when she was fed up with being ignored, babied or annoyed. I didn't know which one I was doing so I admittedly tried to coax her.

"Forget what I said," I smiled weakly at her, afraid to meet her glaring eyes "What were you gonna say my oh-so beautiful wife?"

"I was gonna say," she let out a breath "How you feel about the color pink?"

Pink? Immediately I noticed the pink bow sitting beside our opened box of chocolates. Rima's hand moved to pick the bow up, and my had followed picking a handful of chocolate and popping one into my mouth. I didn't put the bow on my gift for Rima.

"I think it's an okay color." She flinched and I realized I had said something wrong. I cupped her face and looked into her dreamy eyes "But any color goes good with you, Rima-chan."

"That's not what I meant." She looked up from underneath her eyelashes, her cheeks coloring beautifully and a jolt went through me. I don't know how I knew but somehow I just freaking knew it.

"Rima-chan…" she looked into my eyes, in a strange and bashful look that seemed all too foreign on her face. I hated it cause it didn't display the ice queen persona I had fallen in love with, but at the same time I liked it cause she looked so cute. But, I had my mind on other slightly and frankly unsettling matters. I held up the pink bow and her blush darkened, while my excitement grew "Is it what I think it is?"

"I have no idea what goes on in that purple head of yours so if you want me to answer that question then tell me what you're thinking of." She huffed, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes stared at the powder blue blanket she had draped over her legs since the February air was unreasonably cold.

"Please tell me that it's what I think it is." I begged, leaning forward, my face inches away. I saw it in her eyes, she snapped and glared at me her palm coming up to the top of my head and she had abruptly brought it down, making me wince in the process.

"I said-." Her huffy voice and slightly red face, from anger now and not embarrassment, made me grin like a silly weaboo before my arms moved and I hugged her. Immediately she greeted my gesture with her cuddling and she buried her face in my chest.

"I can't believe this," I closed my eyes savoring the moment. I really truly couldn't believe it. That pink ribbon meant so much more than you could ever realize if you didn't read behind the lines. "You and I are… and it's supposed to be a-."

"Hush up and eat your chocolate." Huffed the blonde woman before she turned around so that I was hugging her from behind and she picked up the open box. She poked through the assortment of brown colored treats before she wrinkled her nose at one I distinctly recognized as dark chocolate, the kind she hated cause of how bitter it was.

"You can have this." she purred unconvincingly, but I played along, opening my mouth and staring her in the eyes as she fed me. Red danced along her cheeks as her fingertips themselves entered my mouth and I took her hand, kissing each finger before kissing her lips. Quickly she pulled away. "Damn it Nagihiko! I can taste the damn awful chocolate!"

I laughed before nuzzling my face into her neck "A little bitterness will do you good."

"Sure, sure." She picked up the pink ribbon and waved it around tauntingly, a small smirk playing on her lips. Slowly she placed her hand on her stomach and patted it lovingly before she turned her gaze back to me. "But will it do her to be as bitter as me?"

I flinched. That's right… My darling baby girl, that had been represented by the pink bow, didn't have the possible attributes to be bitter. Quickly I fished around the box for the sweetest chocolate piece I could find and when I did I raised it to Rima's lips.

"Open up mommy." Her eyes narrowed slightly and her nose wrinkled in dismay.

"Mommy." She repeated before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh "That's gonna take a while to get used to."

"Don't worry." I chucked the chocolate somewhere, not caring if it attracted ants into our room, before wrapping my arms around Rima and lying down, bringing her with me. "We've got nine whole months to get used to everything that's changing."

"Of course, of course." She was playing with the pink bow. Twisting it and twirling it around her small finger. "But we don't have all nine months you know."

"What?" I looked at her confused and she offered me a giggle.

"That doctor said I was a month pregnant when I took the test and I," she looked down bashfully before placing her hands on her stomach "I'm getting real big."

"No wonder you looked fat!" that came back with a harsh slap. "I'm kidding."

"I don't care." She turned on her side and laid down, head buried underneath the covers, her back facing me. "You insulted me and the baby!"

I sighed and looked down at my hand, the pink bow resting on my palm. The color pink looked really nice… from this point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu comes of use and the color pink has been introduced. Inspiration for this fic? The . contest on air for February. Wish me luck, lulz.<strong>

**Azu-chii**


End file.
